


Blackmail and Bruises

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [162]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: Merlin is hiding something. Arthur wants to know what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: bruises

Arthur strode down the hallway, heading towards his chambers. Just as he approached, Merlin slipped from the door.

“Nope,” Arthur said cheerfully, grabbing his servant’s arm in a light hold and pulling him back through the door. “No tavern for you tonight.”

He was in a good mood and didn’t want to spend the evening alone. Merlin complaining about anything and everything would make for good entertainment.

His servant, however, didn’t seem to share his views. To Arthur’s surprise, he shrugged him off, rubbing at his arm.

“That didn’t hurt,” Arthur scoffed, knowing he had exerted no pressure. Merlin glared at him.

“Maybe you don’t know your own strength.”

“Or maybe you really are a girl,” Arthur said. He could already feel his good mood beginning to fade in the face of Merlin’s discomfort. Merlin never complained, not about injuries or pain, at least. He was as brave as any of the knights. Arthur felt a stab of guilt – what if he had hurt him?

Merlin dropped his hand from his arm.

“Did you need something?”

“Why? Have you got somewhere better to be?”

“My life doesn’t revolve around you.”

Arthur stared at him. Merlin’s snappy answer was not like the man and Merlin seemed to realise he had gone too far – he refused to look Arthur in the eye. After shifting awkwardly for a moment, he turned his back and began tidying something that didn’t need tidying. Merlin didn’t clean even when Arthur ordered him to; Arthur knew that something was wrong.

“What is it?” He said in a softer voice, his mocking tone vanishing. Despite their status differences, he liked to think that they were friends. He had certainly shared with Merlin more than he should have done, but he welcomed Merlin’s council. Arthur knew he hadn’t hurt Merlin – his servant would have told him if that was the case. But Arthur hoped that Merlin trusted him in the same way and would tell him what was going on.

He was disappointed.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.”

Arthur watched him for a long moment but Merlin didn’t turn back around. His shoulders were hunched and he appeared on edge.

“Go home, then,” Arthur said. Merlin looked at him.

“What?”

“You heard me. I don’t want you here. Go back to Gaius.”

Arthur was hurt by the relief that spread over Merlin’s face. Just before his servant reached the door, however, Arthur told him to stop. He walked over and before Merlin had the chance to respond, yanked back his sleeve. Merlin pulled away and disappeared out of the door.

But he was too late. Arthur had seen the angry bruise on his arm and unless he was mistaken, it was in the shape of a handprint. Arthur knew his own strength and knew that bruises didn’t appear that quickly: that hadn’t been from him.

Without thinking, Arthur slipped out of the door and ran quietly after Merlin’s fleeing form. At the end of the corridor, his suspicions were confirmed. Merlin wasn’t returning to Gaius.

Arthur trailed his servant across the castle. They eventually stopped in the knight’s quarters and Merlin looked around. Arthur only just had time to flatten himself against the wall. But Merlin didn’t see him and when Arthur looked back, he was disappearing into Sir Galahad’s room.

Arthur stood in the middle of the corridor, not knowing what to do. He had never seen any indication there was a friendship (or anything else, for that matter) between the two men. Then there was a matter of that bruise…

Arthur stole forward, moving past the door and finding a small airbrick at the perfect height in the wall. He glanced in, and instantly bristled with anger. Galahad had a tight grip on Merlin’s arm and his expression was furious.

“I told you sunset!”

“The prince returned,” Merlin said, “I couldn’t get away.”

“Then you should have found a way. I expect my orders to be followed.”

As Arthur watched, he pushed Merlin away with such force that the servant stumbled and fell. Galahad threw him a pair of boots.

“You can start by cleaning them.”

Merlin scowled but did as he was told. Arthur stood, motionless, as he watched his servant complete chores that he always told Arthur to do himself. Galahad lashed out occasionally, sometimes with his fists, sometimes with his words. But after a short hour, Arthur knew all he needed to.

Galahad was blackmailing Merlin. Arthur had no idea what his bumbling servant could have been keeping a secret, but it was clearly big enough that Merlin, who never did as he was told, took everything Galahad threw at him without even looking up.

When the knight kicked Merlin in the side, sending him sprawling, Arthur had had enough. He drew his sword and didn’t bother knocking. Instead, he emulated Galahad, lifted his leg and kicked the door open.

“Sire!” Merlin scrambled up, his face horrified and unshed tears shining brightly in his eyes.

“My Lord,” Galahad said lazily. Arthur glared at him and Galahad’s smirk disappeared. He looked between Merlin and Arthur and the prince knew the second that Galahad realised that Arthur knew what was going on.

“Come, Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice ringing with authority. “Your services here are no longer required.”

“But he-,” Merlin swallowed and Arthur knew he was afraid of the consequences should he leave.

“Galahad no longer enjoys the luxury of being a Knight of Camelot,” Arthur said coldly, “and as such, his word means nothing to me, the king or any other knight.”

Merlin hurried past without a backwards glance as Galahad snarled. Arthur had stripped any authority from him – no one would listen even if he did try and tell Merlin’s secret. Every knight would now turn away from their disgraced comrade.

Arthur left, slamming the door behind him. Merlin was waiting in the corridor.

“Thank you,” he said with a watery grin. Arthur sheathed his sword.

“Tell me next time, you idiot.”

“Yes, Sire.”


End file.
